The Dazzlings at Freddy's
by DragonRaven12
Summary: The Dazzlings never went to CHS,having no money the Dazzlings had to get a job. They see an Ad on the newspaper for night and morning guard at Freddy Fazbear pizza. They make big problems in the morning by feeding off the negative energy from the staff and parents.When Freddy and the gang try to stop them they are turned into n the The Rainbooms help them defeat Dazzlings.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's** **or ****MLP.**

Chapter 1

The moon was full with stars in the sky. Everything was peaceful but down in a coffee shop everyone inside had a big argument against each other while shouting and screaming in anger. Nobody notice the ground was filled with green smoke as they were flowing to the end of the cafe's corner.

At the very end of the coffee shop, there were three girls, their faces were covered by the hoods; sang calmly yet darkly. The green smoke was absorbed into the small red diamonds they had around their neck. As soon as the green smoke were absorbed, the three girls stopped their singing. They then removed their hoods.

"That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal" Aria said in annoyance

"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria." Adagio said as she narrowed eyes in anger as she continued, "We can only gain so much power here."

Aria groaned, "I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!"

Adagio pretend to smile with a pleasant look, "Really? I love it here."Adagio said as she then frowned.

"For realsies?" Sonata asked in surprise as she looked at the window, "Because I think this place is the worst."

Aria huffed in annoyance, "I think you're the worst, Sonata!"

Sonata turned and glared at Aria, "Oh yeah? Well, I think you're—"

Adagio groaned in annoyance, "I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more -" She clenched teeth, "-bearable."

"Well Adagio what are we suppose to do."Aria said.

"Well the only thing we have to focus on is surviving." Adagio said, but continued,"We have to find a way to get some money to buy some food and clothes.

"Uh,where in the world are we suppose to get a job at." Aria said in anger.

"I don't know just go and check the newspapers for jobs."Adagio said.

Aria looked angrily at Adagio and then got up to get a newspaper. After she got back she handed it to Adagio . Both Adagio and Sonata were looking in the jobs section.

"Oh! How about this one." Sonata said happily.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the day shift and night.

Monitor cameras, insure safety of equipment and animatronic characters at night.

Keep an eye on the children in the morning.

Night shift:12am to 6am

Day shift:11pm to 6pm in the afternoon

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.

$120 a week

To apply

1-888-FAZ-BEAR

"Oh great we have to deal with little brats"Aria groaned in annoyance

"But this is the only job that we can get money quicker."Sonata said in a desperate voice.

"Ergh! Ok ."Aria Said.

"Then it's settled then we go tomorrow."Adagio said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. They got up and walk out of the coffee shop. They headed to an abandoned house they live in. Then the Dazzlings all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the Dazzlings woke up, they washed up and left to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. When they walked in the smell of pizza hit there noses. A woman walked up to them and said,"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria,how may I help you.

"We're here for the night and morning guard job." Adagio said as she motioned to Sonata and Aria.

"Oh really,well follow me to my bosses office then." she said as she started to walk towards the back.

The Dazzlings followed the woman, but as they were walking they felt like they were being watched. They look towards the stage and saw Freddy,Bonnie and Chica looking at them. They weren't doing a show at the moment. Sonata got scared and hid behind Aria, only to have her pushed away Sonata. Aria didn't really care and neither did Adagio.

When they got to the back the woman stick her head in the office."Mr. Fazbear there are girls here about the night and morning guard job."she said.

"Let them in,thank you." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Your welcome,go ahead in girls." the woman said as she walked away

The Dazzlings walked in as Fazbear greeted them. "Hello girls my name is Jason Fazbear,but you can call me Mr. Fazbear." he said happily as he shook Adagio hand.

"This is Sonata Dusk."Adagio said as she pointed to Sonata that smiled and waved."This is Aria Blaze."said as she motioned to Aria who only looked away." And I'm Adagio Dazzle." she said.

"So you all want to have jobs here,if you three want to be security guards,only one of you can have it."Mr. Fazbear said seriously,no longer having his happy tone.

"What! But why!"Adagio said angrily

"Only one of you can have it because it's my rule!"Mr Fazbear snapped at Adagio."Freddy wouldn't like it either,it would be unfair to him and his friends."Mr Fazbear thought.

"Well my rule for my group is that we stick together no matter what!"Adagio snapped back."Yeah!" yelled Sonata and Aria.

"Ok then if you don't like to go by my rules then get out!" Fazbear yelled. The Dazzlings looked at each other in shock but then had blank faces nodding at each other in a agreement. Adagio then turned back to Mr. Fazbear and grin darkly at him."Well then I guess your not going to change your mind no matter what we say."Adagio said as she looked at him darkly."But before we go how about we sing you a song."Adagio said as Sonata and Aria grinned at each other.

Fazbear looked at them questionably"Why?"Adagio walked towards his desk and sat on top of it."For the way we acted,that was just rude of us."she said innocently. Sonata and Aria only chuckled."Fine go ahead,I don't care." he said as he sat down on his chair. Adagio got up and stand in between Aria and Sonata."Ready girls."Adagio said. Sonata and Aria nodded. Adagio started singing.

Adagio: I'm gonna cast a spell on you Your gonna do what I want you to Mix it up here in my little bowl Say a few words and you'll lose control

Adagio: I'm a hex girl And I'm gonna put a spell on you

Sonata and Aria: I'm gonna put a spell on you

Adagio: I'm a hex girl And I'm gonna put a spell on you

Sonata and Aria: put a spell on you

Adagio: You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind

Youlll get dizzy when I make this sign

You'll wake up in the dead of night

Missing me when I'm out of sight

I'm a hex girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

Sonata and Aria: I'm gonna put a spell on you

Adagio: I'm a hex girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

Sonata and Aria: oh yeah

Adagio: With this little cobweb potion

You'll fall into dark devotion

If you ever lose affection

I can change your whole direction

I'm a hex girl

And I'm gonna put spell on you

Sonata and Aria: I'm gonna put a spell on you

Adagio: I'm a hex girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

The Dazzlings: We're gonna put a spell on you

By the time the finished they saw Mr. Fazbear eyes glowing green but then died down back to his normal eye color."You know what you girls can have the job." said as he smiled at them. Adagio only smirked"Thank you for reconsidering your decision."she said happily."You can start tomorrow morning."he said.

"Alright then see you tomorrow" Adagio said as she walked out. They made there way back to the entrance. When the woman from earlier walked up to them and said"Did you get the job"she said in a some what sarcastic way because she knew Fazbear would never let three girls get the same job.

"Yes we did,we start tomorrow morning."Adagio said meanly. She looked at Adagio in surprise"really,huh? I guess he made an exception on you girls,well then see you tomorrow." she said as she walked away.

The Dazzlings walked out of the pizzeria. "You know we can use this job to our advantage,we could come in every day and sing to the parent and staff members,feed off the negativity from them." Adagio said."But what about the children are we going to mess with them."Aria said."No the children are going to be distracted with those stupid animatronics." Adagio replied."And once the come back, there going to see their parents arguing with each other."Sonata said happily."Let's just go back to the house and go to bed."Adagio said. And with that they walked off.

**I DO not own the hex girls song it belong in Scooby doo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day The Dazzlings woke up and they went straight to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. When they walked in Mr. Fazbear greeted them."Hello girls how are you this fine morning."he said happily. Adagio only smirked,"We're doing find since you gave us are jobs."Sonata answers for Adagio. "All right girls all you have to do is keep an eye on the children."he said as he was about to walk away until Adagio stop him."Wait! Mr. Fazbear we been meaning to ask if we could sing for the parents and staff members while the children are playing." she said while grinning. He looked at them excitedly,"Sure you can after all the parents need to have a good time too, hearing you girls sing with your beautiful voices will make feel like their in heaven." he said as he walked away from them to his office.

"Alright then let's go girls and keep an eye on these little brats." Adagio said . They all headed to the show stage to watch the children. Freddy and the gang were singing a song about pizza. There were singing to the children for a while. Adagio then notice that there were some teenagers around, when these three girls that ran by Adagio they pushed her."Why those little brats"Adagio said as she was about to go after them but stopped by Sonata and Aria."Oh calm down we're already getting them back by feeding off their parents negative energy." Aria said."Right let's go and sing, Freddy's band already done."she said as they walked towards the center.

They saw Mr. Fazbear came back from his office to introduce them to the parents."All right parents and staff these girls want to sing you a song while the children are playing. This is Sonata Dusk,Aria Blaze and Adagio Dazzle, The Dazzlings, that's their band name. Alright girls go ahead and start when your ready." He said as handed them microphones and he sat down in a empty table.

[The Dazzlings]

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Now that you're under our spell

Blindsided by the beat

Clapping your hands, stomping your feet

You didn't know that you fell

The Dazzlings danced while singing calmly, darkly and passionately and as they sang louder for everyone to take it in. Both the parents and staff members smiled happily as if they were in heaven.

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Now you've fallen under our spell

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

[The Dazzlings]

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

[Adagio Dazzle]

Listen to the sound of my voice

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Soon you'll find you don't have a choice

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Captured in the web of my song

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Soon you'll all be singing along

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh, whoa, oh

[The Dazzlings]

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our

[Adagio Dazzle]

Spell

Adagio look at the parents and staff members,even Mr. Fazbear fighting with each other. Two staff members had to hold back a mother so she wouldn't attack Mr. Fazbear. Adagio gave a maniacal laugh as she and the Dazzlings slowly absorb more of negative energy from their victims. They don't notice that Freddy and his were looking at them from the stage.

**Authors note: Next chapter is Freddy and the gang's point of view.**

**I DO NOT own Under Our Spell it belongs to Hasbro studios**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Freddy and the gang's P.O.V

The animatronics peaked through the curtains and looked around to see all the parents and staff members fighting,"Strange, the parents and staff started fighting when those girls started to sing."Freddy said to his band members. Chica nodded in agreement"these girls, there's something off about them."she said. "What do you mean" Bonnie said." I can't put my finger on it. They just act sort of... strange."Chica she looked at Freddy."I think we should have a meeting in the kitchen tonight about those girls. We should tell Foxy too."she said."Alright then the restaurant closes at 10:00 that should give us time to have are meeting. Let's get back to are shows.

~**later that day**~

Freddy and Bonnie left the stage and went to the kitchen. Chica went to go get Foxy.

Once everyone was in the kitchen Freddy began the meeting." We're all here to talk about those new guards."Freddy said "and I am going to be completely honest I do not know what happen out there earlier. Dose anybody have any ideas." Chica and Bonnie shook their heads.

Foxy only looked at them in confusion"What do you mean ." He said in his Scottish like voice as he sat down on the floors."Well when the new girls started singing everyone was arguing with each other."Chica said.

Foxy only sat there thinking."The way you described them, these new girls sound an awful lot like one of the creatures pirate use to have trouble with and those creatures are the sirens."he said" Not the sirens! Chica said as she whispered loudly to Bonnie "I don't actually know what that is!"but Foxy continued"The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm people with their music. But to get this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more negative energy they feed on, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic."Foxy said to Freddy "I don't think this story ever has a good ending." Bonnie said but Foxy continued, "if the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of the world but they were all killed by us pirates."he finnished

"Okay you told stories to children about how you killed creatures."Bonnie said to him."Yeah, not the best thing to tell them and you wonder why kids were afraid of you."Freddy said. Chica looked at Freddy and said"Do you think we should pay these girls a visit tonight." Freddy only smirked"Yes we should pay them a little visit tonight, all of us." he said."But this is their first night Freddy."Chica said."No one messes with the children's parents,not while we're here."he said darkly."Alright it's settled, let's get back to the stage there going to be here in a couple of minutes."he said. They all left the kitchen and went back to there places.

**Sorry I didn't really have time to think this is killing me especially if your school is a Military Academy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Dazzlings came back at 11:50 to start there night shift. They saw Mr. Fazbear waiting for them."Alright girls first night should be easy,well good luck girls." he said as he walked out the door."Alright girls lets head to are office."Adagio said. When they got to the office it was pretty small. There was a desk only for one of them to sit down. On the wall there was a poster with Freddy,Bonnie, and Chica that said "Celebrate!" On it. There was also drawings of the band made by children. There were a few things on it but they didn't really care.

"So we're just going to sit here for who knows how long and watch these stupid animatronics." Aria said in annoyance." Oh quit complaining ,the only important thing is to get money for some food and clothes."Adagio said angrily. "Maybe we can play some games or sing."Sonata said happily." This job would be more fun if you weren't the worst." Aria glared at Sonata." You are!"Sonata yelled back."Shut up both of you ,our job started a minute ago."Adagio said angrily and gave them both death glares."It's not like the animatronics are going to disappear."Aria said."Um guys the animatronics are all gone."Sonata said frighteningly as she looked at the camera. Adagio and Aria both ran over to the cameras and saw that the animatronics had disappeared. Sonata had checked

The Pirate Cove camera. The curtains were wide open."So we can easily defend ourselves with all the negative energy we gain today."Aria said.

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure of that."Freddy said darkly. The Dazzlings turn towards the left door to see Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and Foxy at the door."I knew they were alive ,but no nobody listens to me"Sonata said."What do you all want." Adagio said."Why are you messing with the children's parents."Bonnie said glaring at the Dazzlings."Oh you mean those little brats that you idiots entertain everyday."Adagio said as she smirked."Now I see why you girls be singing to the parents ,you three girls are in possession of some kind of dark magic, you three girls are sirens like in me stories."Foxy said as he gave a low growl."Don't worry, we'll take care of them. Last thing we need is fights in the Pizzeria."Chica said.

"Grab them."Freddy said to Bonnie,Chica, and Foxy. They approach while grinning. The Dazzlings weren't even afraid."I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."Sonata said."Don't give them a warning just let them see what there dealing with."Adagio said. They were getting closer to them,when suddenly Adagio started vocalizing soon Aria and Sonata started vocalizing. The animatronics were confused but ignored it. When Adagio open her eyes they were crimson . Her dark energy from her necklace passed to both Aria and Sonata before they opened their eyes. Freddy and the gang stopped they started backing away.

Angered by Freddy's attempts to kill them , Adagio's sang loudly and wildly at Freddy and the gang as they were being pushed back by the sonic waves. Then having surprise looks. The Dazzlings' united as they sang wildly and darkly at them. The sonic waves made them struggle from moving forward and holding still while unable to approach the Dazzlings. They couldn't take it any more, Freddy and the gang yelped painfully as they either fell to the ground or slammed against the wall.

Adagio eyes stopped glowing and stopped singing,so did Aria and Sonata."Sonata told you not to come any closer,but I wanted to let you know who your up against."Adagio said as she approached Freddy who was laying against the wall since he was one of them who got slammed onto the wall. Adagio put her finger under his chin and lift his head up."Sadly you have no idea how to get rid of us and you never will. We'll come in every single day and do whatever we want." Adagio said darkly and coldly as she walked away from him."If it makes you feel any better maybe we'll replace you one day, so you all take a nice long vacation."Sonata said. Freddy,Bonnie and Chica ran out of the office to the show stage. Foxy stayed behind.

"You'll never get away with this,what kind of monster messes with children and parents."Foxy said as he got up from the floor. Adagio smirked" And what kind of monster bites a kids head off."Adagio said. Foxy looked at her in shock. The Dazzlings approach him."Oh, we know all about you, Foxy. You've have quite the reputation here at Freddy's."The Dazzlings started to walk around him."It was an accident,everyone forgives me now."Foxy said in a desperate voice." If they forgive you than why are you waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun? Aria said."Oh, yes, you guys are so tight. And yet... they didn't 're-open Pirate's Cove for you."Foxy started backing away"Probably afraid no one would want to come back any more if Pirate's Cove was still open."Aria said as she shoved him. Foxy looked down in guilt,sadness,and shame."Too bad! So sad."Sonata said. An alarm went off there shift was over,they payed no attention to it."If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done."Adagio said. Foxy ran out the left door back to his cove."Let's go girls can't wait to have fun with them even more."Adagio laughs darkly and with that they headed out the door.

In Pirate's Cove, Foxy covered his eyes as oil started to leak from them, forming a trail of black tears down his face. He sobbed quietly. After what the Dazzlings said he tried to block all there words out but he just couldn't."No it's not true, it can't be,Freddy,Bonnie and Chica already forgiven me. But why did they never open me cove again." he said."Maybe I am a monster like they say I am." For the rest of the day he just sat there on the floor,thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Freddy and the band was at the show stage taking about what just happened."Freddy what just happen back there,how were they able to hurt us."Chica said as she was freaking out."I don't know but we're not going to let that stop us."Freddy said, but he notice someone was missing."Wait where's Foxy."he said."I think I saw him run back to Pirate's Cove not to long after we ran away"Bonnie said as he rubbed his head."Um, why did he go back to Pirate's Cove and not here."Freddy said as he and the band walked to Pirate Cove.

"Foxy what's wrong?"he said. Foxy only looked at him in sadness."They said some things to me that made me a bit down."he said."What did they say to you."Chica said as she sat next to him."Well I said to them what kind of monster messes with children and they said...what kind of monster...bites a kids head off."he said as he looked at her. They looked at him in shock."How did they know about the bite of 87."Freddy said."Maybe they made Mr. Fazbear tell them all he knows about the restaurant."Bonnie said."Whatever they said to you it's not true."Chica said."I know that now that your all here."Foxy said.

"Well get back at them tonight."Freddy said darkly."No one messes with are family...no one."he have to make sure we don't fall into any of their traps or mind games."he said.

**~later that night~**

The Dazzlings were in the office already started their shift."You think they'll pay us a visit again Adagio."Sonata said."Yes but we will be prepared for them, I have a spell that will teach them not to mess with us ever again."Adagio said as she laughs darkly. Sonata and Aria smiled at each other and looked back at Adagio."Oh and speaking of the devils look who's coming."She said as she gave them the tablet and saw that Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and Foxy walking down the hallway to the office.

"Well look who came back from crying his eyes out."Adagio said as she looked at Foxy who only growled in anger."You leave him alone."Bonnie said as he glared at them."We warn you not to mess with us,now your going to pay for what you did to Foxy."he said protectively."Oh no we're so scared of a stupid bunny."Adagio said sarcastically. Bonnie was about to charge at them but held back by Foxy and Chica."That's It we had enough of you three girls."Freddy said."How about this, leave while you still have the chance."Aria said."Oh we're not going any where."Freddy said. The Dazzlings looked at each other."You had your chance."Adagio said coldly and darkly.

Adagio started singing, so did Sonata and Aria. Adagio open her eyes and they were glowing brightly red. Her necklace glowed bright, the negative energy combined with Aria and Sonata. It turn into a dark ray of negative energy and went straight to Freddy and the gang. They never felt so much pain as the negative energy hit them, the felt something inside them changing."Bye bye."Sonata said. They blasted them out of the pizzeria. Freddy and the gang screamed as the we're blasted away from the pizzeria. Then the world around them went dark.

Freddy groans painfully as open his eyes. "Uh, Freddy."Chica said in a pain voice." Huh? Chica! Are you Ok."he said."Bonnie,Foxy are you alright."he asked."Yes we are."Bonnie answered for them. Freddy looked at hos paws only to find hands...human hands."What the?"he said."Um Freddy i think you should look at your self."Foxy looked at him only to find him human too. They were all human. They all looked at each other then at themselves. Then they all scream loud enough for the Dazzlings too hear them.

**I kind of did this one last minute,this chapter wouldn't be up right now of it weren't for **mylittleoctonaut **she really help me and I can make more chapter. I'm might update tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Freddy and the gang were screaming their heads off. They were looking at themselves. Freddy notice something when they talked, their voices sounded like teenagers. Freddy had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. His skin was light brown. He had a black tuxedo,his black bow, a tiny top hat and black dress shoes. The tuxedo covering was unbuttoned so you can see the white shirt under it and also had a design on the left which looked like a microphone. He looked like he was 18 years old. Bonnie had purple hair and maroon eyes. His skin was Lavender. He was wearing a purple shirt that had a guitar on it and blue jeans and purple sneakers. He looked like he was 16. Chica had blond hair and magenta eyes. Her skin was yellow. She was wearing a white tank top that had a picture design of a pizza on her right side of her top and a light yellow skirt. She was the same age as Bonnie. Foxy skin was reddish brown. He had a crimson shirt which was rip from the bottom around. It had the pirate symbol on it. His hair was red and yellow eyes. He has a hook as his right hand, and an eye patch that was over his right eye. Foxy was wearing brown linen pants that are shredded at the bottom of the legs. He was of them were skinny.

"Freddy they,they turn us into humans!"Chica said as she was freaking out."Clam down Chica,were trying to stay calm but you screaming your head off is preventing us from doing so!"Freddy yelled as he started calming down.

"Hey Chica where's your bib."Bonnie said. Chica looked around and looking like she was going to freak out again. But Foxy covers her mouth." Are ye be screaming again?"Foxy said. Chica didn't say anything. Bonnie looked around."Where are we?"he said.

Freddy looked and saw a big building there were in front of."I don't know. But I suggest we start by searching the building first. Maybe we can get help."he said "Works for me."Foxy said. They went in the building they were a bit afraid but mostly curious,they never been anywhere but the pizzeria. The inside was huge, bigger then the pizzeria."Whoa" Chica said."What do ya think this place is Freddy." Bonnie said as he approach a trophy case."Hey look at these, there so shine." Chica said as she pressed her face on the glass."I think these are trophies." Freddy said as he looked at them.

When suddenly they hear a bell ring. They all turn around only to find it all crowded with people. They were being pushed and shove around away from each other. Foxy manage to find a empty space."Ahoy lads there be an opening over there." He said." Everybody try to get to the other side." Freddy said. Foxy manage to get out only to fall and bumb into someone's foot." OMG are you okay." she said as she helped him up. "I'm alright lass." Foxy said." Are you new here because I never seen you around here before." She ask. "Foxy!" Chica yell as she,Bonnie and Freddy approach them after getting out of the crowd of people." Hi I'm Chica, what's your name." she said as she stood by Foxy." My name is Sunset Shimmer and welcome to CHS who are you guys." she said as she smiled at them." My name is Freddy, this is Bonnie and Foxy and you already know Chica." Freddy said as he motioned to Chica.

"Well since your here why don't I introduce you to my friends. I'm sure they would love to meet you all." Sunset Shimmer said." Sure maybe you can help us with something."Freddy said." Okay then just follow me." She said. As they were walking they remember that she said CHS." Excuse me miss Shimmer but what did you mean by CHS." Freddy asked." Oh that's our short name of our high school." Sunset Shimmer answered." Oh" Chica said.

When they arrived Sunset Shimmer was greeted by a group of friends." Well howdy Sunset who are your new friends here." Applejack said. " They are new students I think." She said." No we're not but we need your help and you can only keep it with your friends here." Freddy said in a desperate voice." Okay we promise." she said "Look were not human we're animatronics. We were turn into humans by these girls back at our pizzeria. At first they seem normal but when they started working in the morning and started singing to the parent's and staff members everyone started fighting with each other and when we went to confront them they attack us with some kind of magic or something."Freddy said but notice that they flinched at the word magic. He continued."We ran away at first but the second time we confronted them they turn us into humans, and then found ourselves here." he finished.

Rainbow Dash burst into laughter." That was a really funny story." Rarity said but Bonnie went up to her with an angry look." We're not joking,we're being serious about this and if you don't want to help us well just leave." He said in anger as he walked away to stand next to Chica." I believe you guys ." Sunset Shimmer said to Freddy. "You do." He said in surprise. "Yes I do" She said as she looked at her friends." I know you girls have magic inside you and your trying to keep the secret in the school but they need help."she said." Sunset Shimmer right we can't just leave them when they need are help."Rainbow Dash said.

"Look I'm not human either, I'm from a world where we have magic and I have a feeling those girls are too." she told Freddy."So you girls can help us." Freddy said with hope. "Yup" Pinkie Pie said. Freddy and the gang were happy they found some help to stop The Dazzlings.

"So let's go and take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt! Uh, no offense." Rainbow Dash said to Sunset Shimmer."None taken." she said as she looked down"But that was when Twilight was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt." Fluttershy said quietly."If only we could get a message to Twilight. Maybe she could tell us how to defeat the Dazzlings and to revers there spell they but on Freddy and his friends." Rarity said as she painted her nails."Well, that's not gonna happen. The portal's closed. And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from." Rainbow Dash said."I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!" Sunset Shimmer said as she went to her locker and open it to look for something and took out a book with her cutie mark on it." When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this. Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her. Maybe it still works." She said as she wiped out some dust off of it."That's a book,What do you mean, "maybe still works"? Chica said." It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library. If I can get a message to her, then she can get the message to Princess Twilight." Sunset Shimmer said as she open the book to a blank page." What are ye waiting for laddie?" Foxy said happily "Get to writing already!" Rainbow Dash said as she gave Sunset Shimmer a pen. Sunset Shimmer took a deep breath." It's been a long time since I've written these words. "Dear Princess Celestia..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Dazzlings were glad they got rid of Freddy and his friends, now all they had to do is tell Mr. Fazbear if they can replace Freddy and his friends. And at the right moment Mr. Fazbear came in and notice that the animatronics were gone ,even the curtains to Pirate's Cove were open to let him know Foxy was gone to."Where are the animatronics at, you were suppose to be keeping an eye on them!" Mr. Fazbear yelled." Oh my we didn't even notice that they were gone until now." Adagio said."What am I suppose to do now the children are going to be here soon and without Freddy,Bonnie and Chica their parents will leave and then I 'm not going to have any money to keep the pizzeria open." Mr. Fazbear said as he was panicking.

"Mr. Fazbear we may be able to help you with your problem." Adagio said as she smiled darkly." Why don't you let us sing for the families."Aria said as she was grinning." I mean come on people don't want animatronics animal's to sing to them anymore,especially with what happen back in 87,people want real singer not robot singers."Sonata said happily.

"I…guess your right you girls have beautiful voices and the parents, staff members and children do like your music and the last time you girls sang it did bring in money after we all stop arguing." Mr. Fazbear said as he calmed down a bit." But the children love Freddy and his friends, what am I suppose to say when they ask where are they."he said."Tell them their being repaired for their parts falling off." Sonata said.

"Okay well your day shift doesn't start until the afternoon you can head home now."he said. With that they left the pizzeria." Adagio now that we have money let's go buy new clothes to wear, these sweaters are already getting old."Aria said."Your right after all we need to look good when we finally take over this world."Adagio said. They went to the mall and were there for three hours and bought new clothes**(the once they wear in the movie ,sorry I just don't want to go in to detail)** They headed out to their abandoned house they lived in. It wasn't that bad but at least they had somewhere to sleep. They didn't sleep that long only had two hours of sleep and then headed back to the pizzeria.

When they got there Mr. Fazbear was there to greet them." Before you guys start performing, let me tell them what happen."he said."Alright then go so we can perform."Adagio said as she and the Dazzlings looked at as he walked away to the show stage."Kids and parents I'm here to tell you that Freddy and his friends are under repairs because some of there parts were falling off, so they won't be able to perform until their fix but don't worry The Dazzlings will take there place until there repaired so there going to sing you a little song for now."

All of the children didn't want to hear the Dazzlings sing so they all went to the arcade right before the Dazzlings started singing.

[Adagio]

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

[Sonata]

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

[Aria]

No apologies. He'll never see you cry,

Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

[Adagio]

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

[Sonata]

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

[Aria]

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

[The Dazzlings]

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

As they finished singing they were already feeding off the negativity of the parent's and staff members.

**I DO NOT OWN "I knew you were trouble" by Taylor Swift the song belongs to her.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**My last chapter is the Dazzlings P.O.V. I deleted my author note so I don't get confused and accidentally post the same chapter. So here you go a new chapter.**

The main 6 and the Freddy gang were out side near the horse statute waiting for Twilight to come." By the way who is Twilight."Chica said. "She's from the same world where Sunset Shimmer came from, a friend of ours, I think she would know how to defeat The Dazzlings, hey I should throw a welcome back party!" Pinkie Pie said as she was hanging upside down on a tree." Ya really think so." Foxy said." Of course she would know how to defeat The Dazzlings, Pinkie why else would we send a message for her to help us."Rainbow Dash said as she was playing around with her soccer ball. They were waiting a while."I'm starting to think she's not coming." She said. But after she said that Twilight shot out of the portal." Twilight!" They all yelled except Freddy and the gang. Twilight sat up,"I'm back." When a yellowish hand came in front of her, Twilight looked up and found Sunset Shimmer in front of her. She glared at her former enemy as she had not forgotten of what she had done before. Seeing Sunset smiled, she reluctantly yet concerned in accepting her. After some thoughts, Twilight gave a smile to Sunset as she grab her hand to get up.

The Main Five gathered and surrounded Twilight and Spike as they greeted happily to them for coming back to Canterlot High. Twilight's happy face turned into frown and concern, "And I've got some bad news about those girls." Main Five and Sunset looked upset, scared and worried of what Twilight Sparkle had said.

They went to the cafe to talk."Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do!"Rarity said as she sat down."For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you."Applejack said."Flash Sentry was asking about me?!" After she said that she found her friends looking at her and clears her throat "Isn't that nice?"She said as she takes a sip from her milkshake." So what's been going on here." She said." Well when we play music we transform into are pony forms." Fluttershy said. Twilight only think about what she just heard. She looked at Freddy and his friends." So who are your new friends." She said changing the subject.

"Oh how rude of us this is Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and Foxy, their the once who need help to defeat the sirens." Rarity said as she motioned to them." Where are the Dazzlings at anyways?" She asked Freddy." There back at the pizzeria." he said. "Well we know where they are why don't we go pay them a visit." Rainbow Dash said as she was doing karate moves." Alright then let's go." Twilight said as they all got up." Freddy do you really think they can help us." Chica whispered to Freddy." I don't know Chica but we have to give them a chance." He said as they were walking to the pizzeria." When they got there they saw a poster of the Dazzlings singing and it said "You'll Fall Under Our Rockin Spell". "Um… Freddy isn't that where our poster use to be." Bonnie said nervously."You don't think Mr. Fazbear is replacing us…do you." Chica said sadly. The girls looked at them sadly." No he wouldn't do that with us we're like family to him." Foxy said." Let's go confront the Dazzlings" Freddy said darkly.

They went in and saw the Dazzlings performing for the parents and staff while the children were at the arcade. The Dazzlings finished there song and took a break from singing they saw the girls and Freddy's gang coming their way." Well well look who we have here ,so how are you liking your new body Freddy." Adagio said as she got off the stage." You change Freddy and his friends back to the normal or you'll regret it." Applejack said."You have no right to replace them." Twilight said. " What's going on here." Mr. Fazbear said as he came with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna behind him." Principle Celestia what are you doing here?" Rarity said. " Mr. Fazbear is an old friend of mine he just wanted to introduce me to The Dazzlings." Celestia said while her and Luna's eyes glowing green for a moment." Oh they're just upset that we replace Freddy and his friends." Aria said." Yes we are, you can't just let them take there place without everybody's approval." Sunset Shimmer said. Adagio had an idea and grinned darkly." Mr. Fazbear I have an idea why don't we let students from CHS come here to fight against each other to replace Freddy and his friends, we can call it the Battle of the bands." Adagio said in a innocent voice." That's a great idea we can get money for the pizzeria so it can stay open, what do you think Celestia and Luna." Mr. Fazbear said." We think it's a wonderful idea." Luna said." We will announce this to our students." She said as she and Celestia walked away and headed out the door.

"Let me announce this to the parent's and staff." Mr. Fazbear said as he walked to the show stage."Ladies and Gentlemen an friend of mine suggested to having a band competition for who gets to replace Freddy and his friends. We will have our first ever Battle of the bands." He said as the parent's and staff members were cheering for having a competition, finally having something exciting to enjoy.

The main six and the Freddy gang walked out and went to CHS to talk about the Battle of the Bands." N**ow looked what you've done!**" Freddy was outraged, Chica and Foxy were trying to calm him down." We'll never be able to… perform ever again…or… have our normal body's." He said whispering he began to cry. The girls looked at them sadly, they felt guilty for what they cause now they may never have there old life back.

But that was only the beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The girls went inside just in time to hear Principal Celestia finished her announcement of The Battle of the bands. They went straight to the lunch room."What are we suppose to do now?" Pinkie Pie said." I don't know" Twilight said."At least it can't get any worst" Foxy said. Just then the doors to the lunch room slammed open and the Dazzlings walked in vocalizing.

[Adagio Dazzle]

We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock the school

We thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter?

[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]

Shine brighter

[Adagio Dazzle]

Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?

[The Dazzlings]

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?

[Adagio Dazzle]

You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best

[The Dazzlings]

Ah, ahh-ahhh

Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands

Battle!

"Blueberry Cake": I can beat you!

The Dazzlings: Battle!

"Cherry Crash": Ha! You wish!

The Dazzlings: Battle!

Trixie: I so want this!

The Dazzlings: Battle!

"Captain Planet": Not if I get it first!

[The Dazzlings and students]

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

[Students]

I'm going out and winning the audition

[The Dazzlings and students]

Battle! We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!

When they finished the students were arguing with each other." You just had to open your mouth Foxy, now you just made it worst." Bonnie said in anger."Well now it's not my fault The Dazzlings so happen to come by to put everyone under their spell." Foxy said as he walked over to Bonnie and got up to his face and glare at him."Will you two shut up already!" Freddy said. But they ignore him"You only make everything worse you idiot." Bonnie said."Stop it!" Fluttershy yelled but continued" now is that anyway to talk to a friend." She as Bonnie and Foxy glared at each other but then took deep breaths." I'm sorry." Bonnie said." Me too laddie." Foxy said. "Now that your done fighting,what are we going to do about the band competition." Applejack said.

"Well how about this Freddy and his friends can be a band and compete in the Battle of the Bands so we can have double chances to win." Pinkie Pie said as she eating her salad." But wait how are we suppose to break everyone from the Dazzlings spell." Fluttershy said."Wait it's when you play music that you transform now,right?"Twilight said." Yup. Ears, tails, the whole shebang."Applejack said"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!" Twilight said."You mean like a song?" Fluttershy said."Uh-huh. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it." Twilight said."Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat." Applejack said."And I believe you, Twilight, just became the Rainbooms' newest member." Rarity said." And the lead singer." Rainbow Dash said as she looked sort of sad."It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition." Twilight said." Let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Well, that's just it. I don't know any,But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one." Twilight said."Well since both of our bands are competing will have a better chance." Fluttershy said." Um I don't think that be a good idea of having us be part of the competition lass." Foxy said as he walked over to them after he finnish talking to Freddy and the band." And why the heck not." Rainbow Dash yelled." Well we don't know any song beside the ones we sang when we were animatronics." Freddy said." Well try to come up with make a song that everyone will like." Pinkie Pie said." Well Bonnie dose know a little bit about about making a song." Chica said.

"We got this C'mon!" Twilight said as she got up from her chair."Where're you goin'?" Applejack said." Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library." Twilight said." And we don't have anywhere to sleep either."Chica said." Are you all crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!" Pinkie Pie said as she jumps up and down."I don't know why I have a bad feeling about this." Bonnie told Freddy. Freddy only looked at him and back at them." This is are only chance to defeat the Dazzlings and get our lives back…we have to trust them,even if it means we have to compete in the Battle of the Bands." he said as walked away and he followed the girls." I just hope so." Bonnie said sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Happy New Year everyone.**

All of the girls and the Freddy gang were at Pinkie Pie's house now having a slumber party. Rainbow Dash,Bonnie and Applejack were playing a video game and of course they had to teach him first but he was a fast learner. Pinkie Pie was on her laptop."Status update: "Okie-dokie-lokie." Pinkie Pie said. Rarity,Fluttershy,Sunset Shimmer and Chica were taking a picture on Rarity's smartphone. She took the picture. They took a look on it only to find in the background Foxy and Spike making funny faces. They turned and glanced at both of them whistling innocently while Spike was playing with a toy and Foxy playing around with his hook.

Twilight was trying to figure out on how to create and make a 'counter-spell'. Freddy was helping her come up with the lyrics and at the same time making songs for his band. Everyone in his group help make lyrics to their song now it was his turn. Rainbow Dash looked up as she asked, "So, Twilight, how is that counter-spell comin'?"

"Huh?" Twilight yelped in surprise as she looked at the book. She gulped in fear and worry as she nervously yet quickly spoke, "Oh, uh, good." She said." Oh yeah, how's our song doing Freddy." Bonnie asked. Um, it going great, I like how you started the song Bonnie." he said nervously. Twilight looked at him with worry. She turned and looked at Fluttershy. "Thanks for letting us use your notebooks, Fluttershy," she thanked, "I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms."Twilight said as she smiled.

Fluttershy smiled, "Thanks." She sighed in upset as she continued, "Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it."Chica patted on Fluttershy's shoulder gently and smiled, "It will come true. Have some faith."Chica said. Fluttershy smiled and nodded her head, "Thanks, Chica." She said. Rarity approached and sat closed to Twilight as she spoke, "Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us."

Everyone except Freddy smiled and nodded their heads. They then heard the door bell ring. PIZZA'S HERE!" Pinkie Pie girls and Freddy's friends gasped happily as they quickly got up and exited the room,but all got ran over by Chica"I hadn't had pizza since we were turn into humans!" She yelled. They all got up and ran to the living room leaving both Twilight and Freddy behind.

Twilight gave Freddy a frightened yet concern look. She thought about how everyone was depending and relying on her since she was the one knows about Equestria Creatures. She took a glance on the book. Her lyrics and ideas were not what she had in mind. Freddy was worried, his friends trust Freddy and every choice he made but he wasn't sure about this choice about them being in the "Battle of the Bands". They both sighed in concern as they put the notebooks down on the drawer and left to join the others. They both smiled a bit when they found everyone eating pizzas. Twilight was only eating the pizza that had vegetables while Freddy was looking at his family.

Very late night, everyone was sleeping on their own sleeping bag after they had finish watching a movie and eating pizza. Freddy woke up and slowly got out from his sleeping bag. He took both pen and the notebooks. He looked at everyone sleeping on the sleeping bags and beds. He woke up Twilight they both agreed to wake up late at night to finish their songs. They slowly passed by while reaching to the exit. They went to the kitchen. Twilight; with her mouth to hold the pen, writing on the book for the moment. She spitted the pen out before looked at the book. She frowned as she held it. "No. That's not gonna work," Twilight sighed in upset.

"Try not to overwhelm yourself Twilight, do it little by little." he said."Hey guys," a voice called. Twilight yelped in surprised as she turned and saw Sunset Shimmer coming in the kitchen, "You're both up late?" She said. Both Twilight and Freddy quickly covered their book. "Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this." Twilight said."Our songs has to be perfect."Freddy said. Sunset nodded her head as she approached to the fridge to look for a drink, "What's wrong you both been quiet."she said. Twilight sighed "It's just everyone is depending to do this."she said. Sunset Shimmer open the fridge."Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" Sunset Shimmer said as she looked at the whipped creams in the fridge." How do you think I feel I don't want to let my friends…my family down." Freddy said as he looked down sadly." And just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." Twilight said." Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Sunset Shimmer said."Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is..." Freddy said but continued, "...let everybody down." Sunset Shimmer,Twilight and Freddy said at the same time. They all looked shocked but then smiled. Sunset Shimmer closed the fridge to find Maud, Pinkie Pie's sister. Sunset Shimmer screamed." Boulder was hungry." Maud said as she grabs crackers for her pet rock."I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie." Sunset Shimmer whispered to Twilight."You and me both!" Freddy said. Sunset Shimmer yawns."I better get some sleep. Good luck with the counter-spell. Not that you'll need it. This must be nothing compared with the stuff you're expected to deal with as a princess in Equestria or at Freddy's." Sunset Shimmer? ...Never mind. It's not important."Twilight said." No, we have to be able to do this. We have to." Freddy said.

**I need 3 song for Freddy's band and 1 song for the Dazzlings I just don't know what songs, if you guys have any songs it can be a fan made song or a song from a singer just put it in the reviews. Next chapter is the Battle of the Bands.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day The main six and the gang were practicing their music in Applejacks barn. Freddy and his friends finished their songs so they were just listening to the Rainbooms. Twilight was singing slightly off key.

Twilight: Hey, hey, listen

We've got a message for you

We're not all alike

But our friendship is true

Yeah, we're really different

But we still get along

Fluttershy played her tambourine while Rainbow Dash played her guitar. They tried to sound louder to cover Twilight 's singing. Trying to play the right notes as they can, both Applejack and Rarity spotted the magical sparkle on their heads. The pony ears disappeared as they both looked worry before shrugged. They turned and looked at bored and unfocused Pinkie Pie. They gave her a stern look as Pinkie quickly played the drums hard.

Twilight: So hey, hey, listen to our song

You may think you're in control

But we're here to prove you wrong

And the friendship in our music

Freddy and Bonnie groaned painfully as they tried to cover their ears tightly. Foxy complained angrily as he stuck his head into a basket of apple's. Chica groaned while screaming in annoyance as she tried to cover her ears as hard as she can. As the Rainbooms struggled in playing the music, Rainbow continued playing on her guitar. Her ears sparkled to nearly completely to their pony form.

Twilight: With the power of our song

Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands

With the magic of friendship

Gonna stop your evil plans

With the music done, The Rainbooms looked at each other to see if they had something changed or not. Rainbow was the only one able to gain her pony's ears. They looked disappointed that they still unable to get it right. Freddy and his friends looked worry and concern. Spike cleared his throat yet nervously spoke, "Eh, that sounded... way better than the last... five times you've played it. Heh heh."

"Nnope " Big Macintosh said as he walked away with a basket of apple's.

Spike whimpered in fear and worry. Freddy and Bonnie sighed in concern. Chica and Foxy looked concern and worry.

"Well that went well." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically as she sat down. "It's fine" Twilight laughs nervously."It'll be fine. One more time from the top!" She said as she sort of had a crazy look on her face."**NO**!" Freddy and the gang yelled. The Rainbooms looked at them. Freddy and his friends with surprise looks then turning to embarrassed looks."Or, perhaps we could take a short break, try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together?" Rarity said as she pulled out some of her designs."Rarity I don't want to be mean but we're trying to save the whole town here." Chica said as she had a annoyed look on her face."She just wants to make things fun!"Pinkie Pie said."We don't have time for any of this!" Sunset Shimmer said."We're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!"" Foxy said. "Oh, no!" Everyone yelled as they ran around to pack their instruments and songs.

"What? But it's not ready! If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!" Twilight said as everybody stop what they were doing."Then we'll have to buy ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it!" Applejack said.

"But how do you propose we do that?" Bonnie said."We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter-spell then! You'll have figured it out by finals, right? Rainbow Dash said."Of course she will. Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve. Right, Twilight?" Spike said as he looked up at Twilight." Right." She said not so confidently."Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!" Rainbow Dash said. They all walked out leaving Freddy and the gang behind.

"Freddy are you sure we can do this, I mean look we only performed for children never teenagers." Chica said having a worried look on her face." What are we suppose to play Your lead singer,Bonnie is our guitar player, what are Chica and I suppose to play." Foxy said." Well when you guys were playing video games, Pinkie Pie was teaching me how to play drums, I could be the bands drummer." Chica said." Well Foxy looks like your going to be back up singer." Freddy said as he walked out of the barn. Foxy didn't like the idea but didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset Freddy.

~CHS~

"Welcome to the first ever Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" Principal Celestia said. The students cheer." Mr. Fazbear needs a new band to replace Freddy and his band for the pizzeria. We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!" Principal Celestia said as Mr. Fazbear took the microphone."But, since this is a competition, we can only choose one winner." said."Who is it going to be?" Vice Principal Luna said as the students started arguing. The Dazzlings absorb the negative energy."You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored."Adagio said as Sonata and Aria giggled." But the Rainbooms and Freddy's friends aren't under our spell. What exactly are we supposed to do about them." Aria said as The Rainbooms and Freddy's band walked in."We just have to make sure The Rainbooms don't get to the finals. For Freddy and his friends, they are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else." Adagio said darkly.

~Later in the auditions~

Snips was beatboxing vary poorly while snails was rapping.

[Snails]

Oh yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!

[Snips]

They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie

My favorite food is like pumpkin pie

[Snails]

I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales

When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails

[Snips]

[beatboxing poorly]

Everybody knows my favorite color is orange

My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um...

[Snails]

Than an orange, yo!

[Snips]

Yeah!

[Snails]

Yeah!

[Snips]

Represent!

What do we... What do we do now?

[Snails]

Get off the stage, I'd like to leave right now,Bam! That just happened! Aw, yeah! We out! Snips and Snails outta here!" They drop the microphones as they finally finish rapping."Please do not drop the microphones." Principal Celestia said as she had a annoyed looked on her face."Yeah! Bam!" Snips said while Snails was laughing."In your face, Rainbooms!" He said.

"Least we know one group that's not going to get in way of us gettin' to the finals." Foxy said." Hurry up your next up." Rainbow Dash said." Already but I'm to nervous to go up on stage." Chica said." Oh come on are you really going to let them beat you so they can perform on your stage." Rainbow Dash said." No!" Freddy and the gang said."Then get ready to rock!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Freddy and the gang got up on stage and began their song.

[Freddy]

We're waiting every night

To finally roam and invite

Newcomers to play with us

For many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day

An impostor took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

[Bonnie]

Please let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

[Chica]

We're poor little souls

Who have lost all control

And now we're forced here

To take that role

[Foxy]

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

[Freddy]

Join us, be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend

After all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is there where you want to be?

I just don't get it...

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's?!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it...

Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's?!

Freddy and his friends felt less nervous, but as they were singing they notice the Dazzlings looking at them. They Dazzlings looked surprise they didn't think Freddy and the gang were that good.

[Foxy]

We're really quite surprised

We get to see you another night

You should have looked for another job

You should have said

To this place

Good-bye

It's like there's so much more

Maybe you've been in this place before

We remember a face like yours

You seem acquainted with those doors

[Bonnie]

Please don't let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

[Chica]

We're poor little souls

Who have lost all control

And now we're forced here to take that role!

[Foxy]

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987!

[Freddy]

Join us be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend

After all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it...

Why do you want to stay

Five Night's at Freddy's?!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it...

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's?!

Principal Celestia ,Vice Principal Luna, and ,even the students were applauding. They actually cheered "You sounded great, you did better then the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. You all could find a place to take a break,I'll keep an eye on the girls when they play." Sunset Shimmer said. Freddy and the gang left to go find somewhere to take a break."I think we should use a classroom, you know since no ones using them at the moment." Bonnie said." I can't believe they actually liked it I didn't think they love it." Chica said as she sat down." This is are chance to get our lives back." Foxy said happily." But Foxy,I don't want to be mean or anything but you don't do anything." Freddy said." I may not have but I miss me cove." Foxy said smiling as he was playing around with his hook. Freddy and his friends were happy they never seen Foxy smile for so long after…the bite. They were just relaxing and talking for about two hours."Hey guys your next" Sunset Shimmer said as she walked in." Thanks for reminding us." Bonnie said.

"Okay Chica you ready to sing your song." Freddy asked as they entered the auditorium." I think I am Freddy"she replied." A few seconds later the curtains open.

[Chica]

I dunno what I was thinking,

Leaving my child behind,

Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

With all this anger, guilt and sadness,

Coming to haunt me forever,

I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,

Is this revenge I am seeking,

Or seeking someone to avange me

Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free

Maybe I should chase and find

before they'll try to stop it

It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

It's been so long,

Since I last have seen my son

lost to this monster

to the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone

I've been singing this stupid song

So I could ponder

The sanity of your mother

I wish I lived in the present

With the gift of my past mistakes

But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,

is all I remember

Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me

But killing isn't justified

What happened to my son, I'm terrified

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,

I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there.

It's been so long,

Since I last have seen my son

lost to this monster

to the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone

I've been singing this stupid song

So I could ponder

The sanity of your mother

Everyone cheered Freddy and the gang were confident that they were going to move on to the semi finals.

"This is it! Last round and you're in the finals!." Sunset Shimmer said to The Main six and Freddy's friends. They went to a classroom to hang out. Freddy and the gang went into another classroom to have some privacy to talk." This is it we're one step closer to getting our lives back, oh I'm so happy." Chica said." But Freddy are we still going to you know…stuff the guards into suits." Bonnie said. They all looked at him for an answer. Freddy just sat there thinking." No were not, these girls have proved that not all humans are bad so we are no longer killing the night guards." Freddy said seriously." Enough of this sad stuff lads, all that matters now is that we are getting our lives back." Foxy said as he pulled the group into a hug. They couldn't be happier.

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated you know things get crazy when you start the new year.I DO NOT own The Five Night's at Freddy's Song or It's Been So Long. It belongs to The Living Tombstone and I do not own that song that Snips and Snails sang or the bad counter spell that belongs to Hasbro.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"The semi-finals is about to begin in 10 minutes" Principal Celestia announced." Well since you guys went already, it's our turn." Rainbow Dash said as they left to the stage." Hey Foxy." Bonnie said." Aye lad." He said." Do you think Freddy knows what he's doing, ever since we were turned into humans he seems kinda lost." Bonnie said as he was looking at Freddy." I think the pressure is just getting to him, just leave him he'll be fine." Foxy said."Guys the girls are about to perform." Chica said as she was jumping up and down.

[The Rainbooms]

Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh oh uh

Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh

Looking forward to some fun

Knowing all our friends will come

'Cause we're here to spend the day

Ev'rybody come and play

Let's all pick a meeting place

And we're gonna have to race

Ev'rybody follow me

This is where we're gonna be!

With my best friends, though we're different

We feel like we still belong

And every day it makes our friendship strong

Let's go find some games to win

Ev'rybody's joining in

'Cause we're having such a blast

Doesn't matter win or lose

When we always are amused

My friends stand out in a crowd

Having fun and laughing loud!

With my best friends, we can depend

They will always follow through

It's a perfect day for fun when I spend it with you

Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh oh uh

Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh

Taking photos with my friends

Never want this day to end

But the time is going fast

So come on and make it last

Get the band up on the stage

Doesn't matter what your age

Hear the music, now's your chance

Ev'rybody start to dance!

With my best friends, though we're different

We feel like we still belong

And every day it makes our friendship strong

With my best friends, we can depend

They will always follow through

There's a guarantee for fun when I spend it with you

Everyone clapped." Next up The Dazzlings." Celestia announced." Don't get to confident, You're never gonna top my performance, "Rain-goons". You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us." Trixie said as she walked up to the Rainbooms." What do you mean." Fluttershy said."Oh, don't be ridiculous. I mean her!." Trixie yelled as she pointed at Twilight." I think you should go lass I wouldn't mess with are friends if I were you." Foxy said as he glared daggers at Trixie. She didn't say anything and just walked away. "Thanks Foxy." Sunset Shimmer said." Your welcome lass." He said.

"Oh I look Foxy thinks that they are his friends." Adagio said as she walked in the backstage along with Sonata and Aria." What do you guys want, shouldn't you be performing." Applejack said." Oh well the only way to the stage is thought the backstage you idiot." Aria said as she glared at Applejack." Now if you excuse us will make are way to the stage." Adagio said as she walked pass the Rainbooms and Freddy's gang. They grabbed the microphones and began as the curtains open.

[Adagio]

Got a secret.

can you keep it?

swear this one you'll save.

better lock it in your pocket,

taking this one to the grave.

if i show you,

then i know you wont tell what i said.

because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

[Aria]

why do you smile like you've been told a secret?

now you're telling lies,

because you just want to keep it.

but no one keeps a secret.

no one keeps a secret.

[Sonata]

why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?

they burn in our brains,

become a living hell.

because everybody tells.

everybody tells.

[Adagio]

got a secret.

can you keep it?

swear this one you'll save.

better lock it in your pocket,

taking this one to the grave.

if i show you,

then i know you wont tell what i said.

because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

[Sonata]

look into my eyes,

now you're getting sleepy.

are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping.

i know what you're keeping.

i know what you're keeping.

[Aria]

got a secret.

can you keep it?

swear, this one you'll save.

better lock it in your pocket,

taking this one to the grave.

if i show you,

then i know you wont tell what i said.

because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

[Adagio]

you swore you'd never tell.

you swore you'd never tell.

you swore you'd never tell.

you swore you'd never tell.

[Sonata]

got a secret.

can you keep it?

swear, this one you'll save.

better lock it in your pocket,

taking this one to the grave.

if i show you,

then i know you wont tell what i said.

because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

[The Dazzlings]

yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead.

Everyone cheered and clapped, all but The Rainbooms and Freddy's gang." Well I don't know about you but I think we know who's moving on to the finals." Trixie said as she walked in." I think she a little too confident." Bonnie whispered to Twilight."You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on." Rainbow Dash said as she and the other were waiting."The bands that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals... The Rainbooms and Fazbear gang!" Principal Celestia announced."What?!, This isn't over!" Trixie yelled as she stomped out." The Main six and the Freddy gang walked onto the stage."Congratulations, You all deserve it." Principal Celestia said." Thank you." Freddy said." See you all at tonight's big show,We are really looking forward to it." Adagio said as she and the Dazzlings walked off stage."Yeah, well... not as much as we are!" Rainbow Dash yelled at them as they walked away." Let's go before things get ugly with the other bands." Bonnie said as he looked at the bands that were glaring at them." It shouldn't have been you." Flash Sentry yelled. The Rainbooms and Freddy gang left quickly.

"This is a travesty! A travesty!" Trixie yelled."It really is! The Rainbooms and Fazbear gang don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis." Adagio said as she walked up to her."And wanted it so much more." Aria said as she put her hand on Trixie shoulder." Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms and Fazbear gang." Adagio said."Unless, of course, they don't manage to make it to their set or held up for some reason." Sonata said. The Dazzlings surrounded Trixie as she was thinking of a plan. She started chuckling sinisterly.

**Later that day**

As the Rainbooms and Freddy gang headed to the show stage that was outside the school in making some preparation,Rainbow Dash and Bonnie was fixing the microphones. "Check, one, two. Testing, testing... "she taps the microphone "Testing...! " said said loudly in the microphone. Chica looked happy as she asked, "This is it one step and we can get are lives back, you were right Freddy. I didn't think we make it to the finals?" She said."Well lassie it took a lot of hard work." Foxy said as he was getting his microphone ready.

"I wouldn't get to happy if I were you," Trixie's voice remarked angrily.

The Rainbooms and Freddy gang turned to their left and found the angry Trixie and her Illusion Band gathered in front of them."What are you doing here, Trixie?" Freddy said as he smirked arrogantly, "Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats." Rainbow Dash said."The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is I who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not-" Trixie remarked angrily while giving a snapped fingers "-be denied!" Trixie's two members of Illusion pulled the lever, causing both Rainbooms,Freddy gang and Sunset Shimmer fell right on the trap door to the bottom; along with their gasped in shock and feared. He quickly escaped by walking down the stage's stairs as he went to find help. The Rainbooms and Freddy gang tried to recover while getting together as one. Trixie gave them a wink and evil smile. The trap door closed at once. From the entrance, the Dazzlings had seen the whole entire thing. They smiled proudly and happily. Everything was under their favors."Told you someone would give them a shove," Adagio cleared her throat as she corrected her friend, "She didn't shove them. She pulled a lever." She slapped her forehead, Aria groaned in annoyance, "Go back to sleep, Sonata." She said.

**Later That Night**

[Trixie]

Ya better believe

I got tricks up my sleeve

And I captivate

'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

[The Illusions]

Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh

[Trixie]

Ya better believe

I got tricks up my sleeve

See me dominate

'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

[The Illusions]

Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh

As Trixie and her Illusions continued singing, the Rainbooms and Freddy gang were still trapped and stuck on the bottom of the stage. They girls weren't doing anything but Foxy was trying to get the door open. Foxy continued charging and ramming on the door in escaping the area but he felt pain and exhaustion from it...

Seeing everything was completely hopeless,Freddy sighed in defeat, "I knew something was going to go wrong."

"See what did I tell you, I told you this was a bad idea, but no nobody ever listens to me." Bonnie said angrily.

"Calm down lad- " Foxy said as he tried to calm down Bonnie but interrupted." Shut up you stupid foxy, can't you see your not important." Bonnie yelled at Foxy. Before anything else could happen Freddy interrupted."Bonnie say sorry to Foxy now." Freddy said." No! You said that we were going to get our lives back, now look where we are, you fat old bear." Bonnie yelled." Bonnie!" Chica yelled" How dare you talk to him like that, he raised you ever since you were activated." She yelled." Oh really says the one who's in the kitchen every night and plays with pots and pans like a five year old child." Bonnie yelled back. Chica looked like she was about to cry." Alright laddie that goin' too far." Foxy said as he glared at Bonnie." No what went to far was when you bit that little girls frontal lobe off back in 87" Bonnie yelled back." That was an accident." Foxy said as he growled in rage, anger and hatred as they started to argue.

"Because of you we weren't able to walk during the day."he said as he pushed Foxy and made him hit the wall." Bonnie I know your upset but you don't have to take your anger out on us." Freddy said as he was trying to keep Foxy from attacking Bonnie." Oh and what about you, you said everything will be alright." Foxy said as Chica nodded in agreement." Well I don't see you guys doing anything." Freddy yelled at them. As they continued arguing, something appeared in pure dark greenish misty aura as it surrounded them. The Rainbooms gasped in fear of what they was seeing. Seeing how much anger and rage within them, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were shaking in fear and worry. As the Freddy gang continued arguing and shouting at each other, their greenish negative aura flown up through the air vent. The Rainbooms grew in both concern and suspicious of what they was witnessing and seeing...

**Up stage**

Trixie and her Illusions made final moments of her performance with the colorful spotlights blinked, shined and lighted on them for few times.

Trixie: Ya better believe

I got tricks up my sleeve

See me dominate

'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!

The fireworks shot to the sky as the crowds went wild. The Dazzlings had watched everything. Adagio smirked happily. As Trixie and Illusions passed the Dazzlings by, she remarked, "Try to top that!" Adagio gasped before made a sarcastic remark, "Oh, gosh! I don't know if we can!" Adagio giggled evilly while both of her Dazzlings giggled. They stopped laughing. They turned and looked at the floor. It was filled with greenish mist. Adagio and the Dazzlings smirked proudly. The Dazzlings started their song they were vocalizing absorbing Freddy and the gang negative energy.

As Freddy and the gang continued arguing and fighting among themselves, The Rainbooms witnessed and saw all of their greenish aura being absorbed while listening to the Dazzlings' harmonic dark singing. They're eyes widened in shock and feared as they put everything in pieces.

Sunset gasped in fear as she exclaimed to Freddy and the gang, "Stop! You have to stop!"she yelled as Freddy and the gang stopped and turned to her as she explained, "This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you!" Sunset Shimmer said."How can they be taking magic? We don't have magic." Bonnie said.

Everyone including The Rainbooms looked at Sunset Shimmer as she continued, "When you started to hang out with us we were giving you our magic without knowing. And Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else."

Hearing of what Sunset had said, Freddy and the gang felt fools and selfish. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie looked at each other before they cried and sobbed in tears while hugging each other. Freddy thought of what Sunset Shimmer had said before realized the truth."I can't believe all this tension was happening right under our noses and I didn't realize it," Freddy said in guilt and pain, "I'm supposed to be the leader that has to know all the answers. And all I've done was watch our family break apart." Freddy said in Freddy's guilt, Sunset comforted, "I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends and family to help you find them." She said. Seeing Rainbooms and his friends smiled calmly and happily at Freddy, he smiled back at them and Sunset. Foxy and Bonnie were apologizing to each other and so was Chica. They all sat down and grabbed their instruments and started to sing.

[Bonnie]

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as

you survive the night

[Chica]

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

[Foxy]

Hey there!

How ya doin'?

Nice to meet you, are you new in town?

Don't think i've seen you before,

It's great to see new faces around!

And if you like it,

i can give a tour

Of our enchanting wonderland,

New and improved without the doors!

There's no escape but then,

Who would wanna leave?

It's a fantastical paradise,

And it's not, make-believe!

I'm so glad to have an other member of the band,

You're one of us now,

So let me take you by the hand!

As the continued singing they were transforming. Bonnie grow bunny ears and tail. Foxy had his fox ears and his long red tail that reached up to his ankles. Chica grow wings and a curve feathered tail. Freddy grow his ears and tail as well.

[Chica]

BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?

WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?

I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!

MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS...

TIME TO INVESTIGATE

WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!

[Freddy]

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

[Bonnie]

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

[Chica]

Forgive me for being suspecious,

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programmed to be pragmatic

If someone messes with the mainframe

[Foxy]

It's not that we don't tryst you,

We do!

( We love you, too )

It's just that, here's at Freddy's,

...We have a few rules

[Fazbear gang]

AND IF YOU BREAK THEM,

WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU

LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS

WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU

AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS

[Freddy]

Now, you wouldn't want that,

And frankly, neither would i.

But sometimed to do some good

You've gotta be

The bad guy!

[Bonnie]

IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY

WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY

AND WE WILL THROW A MOST

ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E

FORMAL ATTIRE ID REQUIRED

FOR YOU TO TAKE PART

YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS

REMOVING BEFORE WE START...

[Foxy]

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

[Chica]

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

[Freddy]

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

[Fazbear Gang]

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

After they finished they looked at themselves from their transformation." Come on let's get out of here." Bonnie yelled happily. Twilight,her friends and Freddy's gang charged and rammed on the door very hard as they tried to breach. They then slipped back to the ground. The door suddenly opened to reveal Spike

"Spike!" Twilight exclaimed in joy and happy. She moved towards him as she gave him a motherly hug."Sorry for taking so long. I had to find somebody that wasn't under the Sirens spell." Spike said. The Rainbooms and Fazbear gang looked at who opened the door and saw DJ Pon-3." Why isn't she under the sirens spell." Twilight asked."Never takes off her headphones." He said. DJ Pon-3 smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Come on! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us," Applejack remarked. Twilight nodded, "And there's only one way to do it!"she said. Pinkie gasped, "We're getting the bands back together?" She said.

"We're getting all of our band back together," Rainbow corrected. Chica and Pinkie smiled and cheered happily, along with Foxy and Bonnie."Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" Rarity smiled and shook her head gently, "I don't think it matters what song we play," She said while making Sunset nodded her head in agreement, "as long as we play it together as friends." She said."I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one." Rainbow patted on Fluttershy's shoulder while remarked, causing the latter squeed happily. Applejack said, "We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?"

Rarity gasped, "I thought you'd never ask!" She said as Rarity brought the dresses that she had designed for the band to wear. The Rainbooms smiled in pleased and approved as they got their dress dressed up and gathered their instruments." Chica work Pinkie Pie with drums, Bonnie work with Rainbow Dash and Applejack with guitar, Foxy and I will help with DJ Pon-3 with the stereo." Freddy said. "Let's save the world!" Twilight exclaimed.

**Up stage**

The Dazzlings continued singing, vocalizing and dancing harmonically yet darkly and sinisterly as the audience can't take their eyes off from watching the show. As Adagio continued singing, both Sonata and Aria continued vocalizing.

[Adagio Dazzle]

Welcome to the show

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

[Adagio Dazzle]

We're here to let you know

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

[Adagio Dazzle]

Our time is now

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

[Adagio Dazzle]

Your time is running out

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Ah, ah, ah

The Rainbooms and Freddy gang were on top of a hill with their instruments they took a glance on the stage as they knew something was wrong. Rainbow asked, "How are we supposed to play over them from up here?"

**HONK**! Everyone turned and found DJ Pon-3 driving her modernized buggy car-like. With the push of a button on her remote control, her car transformed into a large DJ Jokey Station with speakers and spotlights. Everyone cheered wildly and happily as they realized that they had the advantage in winning the competition.

On the stage, the Dazzlings continued vocalizing and singing as they prepared to unleash their true dark magic within them.

The Dazzlings: Feel the wave of sound

As it crashes down

You can't turn away

We'll make you wanna stay

The Dazlling launched the crimson sonic wave in the sky. They lowered them to the ground as the latter hit and hypnotized most of the students and staffs. As the students were hypnotized, the Dazzlings launched and unleashed their powers of rubies. As the Dazzlings rose to the sky, they opened their eyes in white as they were covered up by the crimson cocoons-like. They received their pony's ears and long tails attached to their hairs.

The Dazzlings: We will be adored

Tell us that you want us

We won't be ignored

It's time for our reward

Now you need us

Come and heed us

Nothing can stop us now

The cocoons of theirs slowly cracked as they unleashed and form into their Anthro Forms with their translucent bats' wings-like. As the Dazzlings were about to sing, the dream beaten and singing voice were heard. The Dazzlings got distracted. Adagio turned and looked Sonata who shrugged back innocently. Spotting some group, Aria pointed at her location. Adagio turned to the front as she had her eyes narrowed in seeing who.

The Rainbooms played and sang their songs together. Chica was helping Pinkie with the drums, Bonnie was helping Rainbow Dash and Applejack with guitar. Sunset Shimmer and Spike were standing by and watching Freddy and Foxy was helping DJ Pon-3.

The Rainbooms: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

I've got the music in me

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Rainbow gave her guitar a strong sense of determination in playing before joined with her band in playing gently, harmonically and calmly of their instruments. The students slowly snapped form the Dazzlings' spell.

Twilight: Don't need to hear a crowd

Cheering out my name

I didn't come here seeking

Infamy or fame

As the Rainbooms continued playing and singing their songs, the students broke free from the Dazzlings' control.

The Rainbooms: The one and only thing

That I am here to bring

Is music, is the music

Is the music in my soul

With the strong beat of the songs, the Rainbooms began their transformation into their Anthro Forms: Applejack and Pinkie Pie got their pony ears and tail, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash got their wings and tails,Rarity as the pony ears and tail and Twilight got her pony ears,tail and wings.

The Rainbooms: Gonna break out (Out!)

Set myself free, yeah

Let it all go (Go!)

Just let it be, yeah

Find the music in your heart

Let the music make you start

To set yourself apart

The Rainbooms' transformation was complete. Everyone awed in surprise and shock, including the Freddy's were ready for the battle. Adagio smirked, "So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!" The Dazzlings sang darkly and harmonically. The students fell into their spell again...

The Dazzlings: What we have in store

All we want and more

We will break on through

Now it's time to finish you!

The crimson eyes appeared in Adagio's eyes. Her dark crimson energy passed to both Aria and Sonata before they opened their eyes. As the dark crimson sonic wave launched, the Dazzlings launched and summoned the transparent forms of Sirens. The Rainbooms and the Fazbear gang were in deep shock and feared as they witnessed the Dazzlings revel their true forms."You've gotta be kidding me." Bonnie said in shock. Chica gulped in fear.

The Dazzlings headed straight twords them. Their Siren Form surrounded and went around them. Twilight and her friends were in deep concern and worried as they wondered of what they can do. The Dazzlings' Siren Forms charged in. DJ Pon-3 increased the music up as Pinkie quickly beat and hit the drum hard. The speakers launched the powerful sonic waves.

Applejack and Rarity summoned and launched their diamond-shaped bullets and apple-bullets at Aria's Siren Form. Fluttershy summoned swarms of butterfly at Sonata's. Twilight vocalized loudly and harmonically in launching sparkling star-shapes. Angered and upset by Rainbooms' attempts to stop them, Adagio's sang loudly and wildly at Twilight as the sonic waves were pushing them back. The Dazzlings' Sirens united as they sang wildly and darkly at the Rainbooms and Freddy gang as they all struggled from moving forward and holding still while unable to continued playing their music. Finally they couldn't take it anymore, the Rainbooms and Freddy gang yelped painfully as they dropped and fell to the ground. Twilight let go of her microphone in the air as it swirling and whirling around for few times. It then dropped and landed near Sunset's leg,she picked it up. As the Dazzlings were ready to finish them off, the Rainbooms spotted the microphone was held by Sunset. They were in desperate of need of her help."Sunset Shimmer, we need you," Twilight begged.

Sunset moved to the front as she took off her leather jacket throw it away. DJ Pon-3 activated the drum-solo song. As it beat , Sunset sang while helping Twilight up. Everyone was in surprise by her singing. The Dazzlings were angered and upset by Sunset's attempt.

Sunset: You're never gonna bring me down

You're never gonna break this part of me

My friends are here to bring me 'round

Not singing just for popularity

Sunset and Twilight: We're here to let you know

That we won't let it go

The Rainbooms: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow

Sunset and Twilight: And you can try to fight

But we have got the light of friendship on our side!

As the Dazzlings' Sirens charged at the Rainbooms and Freddy gang, both Twilight and Sunset continued in singing before unleashing the powerful rainbow light at them back. It then launched and fired it rainbow sonic wave in snapping all students and staffs. It then hit and strike the Dazzlings hard. They slowly lost their crimson eyes. They were in shock by the Rainbooms' power.

The Rainbooms: Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

As the Rainbooms continued singing and playing their music, Sunset slowly lifted up to the air as she glowed in golden sun light. She slowly had her body transformed into her Anthro Form. She received her Pony Ears' and her pony tail.

The Rainbooms: Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship

Survives

Survives!

As the Rainbooms continued playing and singing their songs, the students joined in the singing as they sang together harmonically, wildly and main seven lifted up to the sky as they glowed brightly before it launched its rainbow light to the black sky. The black sky slowly dispersed as it revealed the orb of rainbow colors while spreading the cyanish wings out.

All but Dazzlings: Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

Other than Twilight and her friends in singing, the students and staffs joined in singing and dancing as well.

Angered by the fact that everyone's freed from their spells, the Dazzlings were about to sing but interrupted as they encountered and found a giant sparkling cyanish Alicorn with rainbow colored mane and tail. It then launched powerful force and beam of rainbow force in destroying both Dazzlings' Sirens Forms and their rubies to pieces. Freddy and the gang body's glowed white and got brighter.

All but Dazzlings: Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship

Survives

Survives!

SURVIVES!

The fog clears out and Freddy and the gang looked at each other and find themselves back to their animatronics body's. As the Dazzlings recovered from the attacks, they spotted and found their rubies were destroyed. They gathered it up as they tried to put the spell on their victims by singing.

The Dazzlings struggled: We will be adored

Tell us that you want us

We won't be ignored

It's time for our reward...

As the Dazzlings tried to sing properly, the students and staffs booed and jeered at them before throwing the fruits at the former. They then tried to escape but blocked by the staff members of Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

The Rainbooms and Freddy gang gathered at the stage while looking and glaring with amusement, joy, relief and anger at the picked the ruby's piece up and smirked, "Guess that explains why these were so special to them." She said. Twilight nodded her head, "Without those pendants and the magic from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls."

Flash charged in and hugged Twilight happily, "Rainbooms rule! That was amazing!" Everyone awed happily and giggled seeing both Flash and Twilight hugged each."See you later." Flash Sentry yelled as he ran off the stage." Freddy,Bonnie,Chica, Foxy!" A voice yelled. Freddy and the gang looked at were the voice came from and found Mr. Fazbear running at them and then hugged them." I can't believe your here, I was so worried that I would never see you again." He said happily." Um I don't want to interrupt but what are we going to do about the Dazzlings." One of the staff members said." I think I know what to do with them." Mr. Fazbear said as he smirked darkly." Um guys can I talk to you for a minute."Mr. Fazbear said to Freddy and the gang." I know you probably don't want to do this any more but can you… I don't know… play your game one last time." Mr. Fazbear said as he smirked. Freddy and the gang looked at each other then at him." Of course we will, anything for you." Freddy said." But before we go let us say goodbye to our friends who helped us." Freddy said.

Freddy and the gang walked up to The Rainbooms." Well I think this goodbye, thank you for helping us we couldn't have done this without you." Bonnie said as he Hugged Twilight." Your welcome maybe next time I could go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria when I come back." Twilight said." Just don't forget about us." Rainbow Dash said." Trust me we won't, goodbye." Freddy and the gang said at the same time." Bye!" The Main seven said.

**2 minutes before Midnight**

The Dazzlings didn't got to jail because took off the charges against them but had something else planned." Alright girls try not to break anything." Mr. Fazbear said as he walked out of the office which the Dazzlings were in. Mr. Fazbear walked in to the party room were Freddy,Bonnie and Chica were at and Pirate Cove were Foxy was now at,it still had the " Sorry Out Of Order" sigh. But Foxy didn't care he liked to be alone in his cove. Mr. Fazbear walked to them and said "Make sure they don't leave out of here alive."he said as he walked sight to the door." We know sir." Freddy said." We won't let ye down lad." Foxy said as he stuck his head out of the cove but quickly pulled it back in. Right after left. It was midnight. Show time.

**5:50**

The Dazzlings were scared before they had magic to protect them now they have nothing. They didn't have much power left. They only had 10% left. Bonnie was standing at the left door and Chica on the right. 9% ,8%,7%,6%,5%,4%,3%,2%,1%,0% and with that both doors open and lights go out. Freddy eyes and mouth were glowing as he started playing the Toreador March song and then stops. The Dazzlings were afraid. They heard footsteps coming towards them. Right then Freddy pop out and screamed in their face. He grabs Adagio and drags her out of the office. Bonnie and Chica come in and grabs Aria and drags her out too. Finally Foxy runs in and grabs Sonata and drags her out of the office to the backstage.

When they got there they throw Adagio, Aria and Sonata to the corner and locked the door." So Foxy which on do you want to kill first." Freddy said as he glared at the Dazzlings." The blue one, her death will be quick she hasn't really done anything wrong just joined the these monster." He said as he garb Sonata." So how do you want to kill her." Chica said. Foxy looked at his hook and and then at Sonata. He raised his hook and stabbed it right into Sonata's heart. Sonata body drop down to the grown. Foxy's hook had blood and Sonata heart. Adagio and Aria looked in horror." Alright Bonnie, Chica your turn." Freddy said. Bonnie and Chica had a silent conversation and decided. They grab Aria and Freddy grab Adagio." Foxy bring 3 suits so we can stuff them." Freddy said."Aye Aye." Foxy said as he grabbed 3 suits. They open the suites and began pushing them into the suits. Blood curdling screams filled the emptiness of the pizzeria before coming to an abrupt halt. Bonnie smirked as he and the others took a step back. Blood coated their hands , but not as much as Freddy and Chica were covered most of their paws and wings, chests, and faces, since they were the ones who did the stuffing.

Chica was giggling like a child as she wiped her bloody fingers on her bib; red now covered the yellow, bubble font words like ketchup stains. "Looks like I'm going to have to wash this." she sighed after her giggles died down. "Luckily I have extras." Chuckles filled the room in reply.

"Oh almost forgot." Freddy said as he stood by Chica side. Freddy grinned before approaching the Freddy Fazbear suits that sat on the table and roughly smacked the back of their heads. A sickening pop was heard as 3 pairs of purple,and dark pink and pink eyes popped out of the sockets and were left dangling loosely by thin red blood vessels. "There you go." the bear said darkly. That was there last kill. The Dazzlings were no more.

**Alright story is done but I might make other stories I'll post the ideas tomorrow and see what you by the pierces, Welcome to the show and Perfect day for fun belongs to Hasbro studios ,''Survive the Night'' By Mandopony**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok everybody my story "The Dazzlings at Freddy's" is done. I want to make another story here's my idea. **

**The New Animatronics : The Dazzlings are animatronics and have there own Karaoke and stage zone. They are are rival band of Freddy's band and enemy of Pirate Cove which was reopened. They were made because Mr. Fazbear thought that the little girls that came to the pizzeria were bored with Freddy's band since it was mostly for boys so he made the Dazzlings for the girls. In the morning the Dazzlings are nice and vary helpful but at night they are vary dangerous to Freddy and the gang. " They Dazzlings are made with Pony ears and long tails attached to their hair, with their translucent bats' wings-like.( Anthro Forms). **

** Tell me if you like it so I can start the story and if you don't then I'll try to come up with another story. If you have any ideas just P.M me or just put it in the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok this is to one of the reviews to a guest, I don't slack off. I just vary busy I'm at a military school mixed with high school. Do you have any idea how hard it is and with me graduating this year I have to work my butt off. I took the time to make this fanfic. I try to do these chapters as soon as possible. Trust me I read fanfics and I understand if people are busy in live. But you can't just expect things right away, these take time. I hope you understand.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay my next story " The New Animatronics" is not a sequel. The sequel for "The Dazzlings at Freddy's is after I finish The New Animatronics" just to clear that up.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The New Animatronics is up and I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
